Shadow Heir
by RebelAngel15
Summary: Abused Harry is the forgotten twin of Andrew, the BWL. When Harry is transported to the Founders time when he is 5, nobody cares. Now, Harry is 11 and back to attend Hogwarts with the daughter of Slytherin and the son of Gryffindor. PowerfulSlytherinHarry
1. Chapter 1

**OK ****first story ever!!! Enjoy!**

**Reviews are love!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**N for the nothingness that I own.**

** O for the ordeal of disclaimers.**

** T for the tyrant of reviews I'm hoping to get.**

** H for hoping you will like this story.**

** I for the irrational thinking of you actually thinking I'm J.K. Rowling.**

** N cause I own nothing.**

** G for my great and sincere sympathy if you are still reading this disclaimer.**

**Summary: Abused ****Harry is forgotten as the twin brother of Andrew, the BWL. When Harry is transported to the Founders time when he is 5, James and Lily think him to be dead and don't care. Now, Harry is 11 and back to attend Hogwarts with the daughter of Slytherin and son of Gryffindor. PowerfulSlytherinHarry**

Harry and Andrew Potter were one year old when Lord Voldemort attacked.

Andrew was crying loudly in his crib, while Harry was gazing solemnly at the grotesque creature in front of him.

Voldemort's eyes flickered from one black haired baby to the other. The one with emerald green eyes was watching him, almost as if he _knew_. The one with hazel eyes was crying over a cut on his stomach from a stray cutting hex.

Voldemort briefly closed his eyes and felt for their magic. The crying baby's magic was weak, only a few steps above squib level. But Voldemort was shocked at the magic that shone from the emerald eyed boy. Every pore in the silent boy was seeping with raw magic.

Voldemort raised his wand and allowed a small smirk of triumph before yelling, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

The green spell shot out to the green eyed boy. Just as it was about to hit the boy's forehead, a pure white shield shot up. It was so bright that Voldemort had to avert his red eyes, thus he didn't see his killing curse bounce off the shield and head straight to him.

He let loose a terrible, piercing scream as the spell contacted with him before exploding into ash, the last thing he saw was a pair of large, glowing emerald green eyes.

Just then, James and Lily Potter burst into the room, with Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin hot on their heels. They had been at an Order meeting when an alarm went off; telling them the wards had been broken into.

They saw a crying Andrew with a slash on his stomach that extended from one side of his body to the other, an unconscious Harry with a small cut on his forehead and the dead nanny, whom looked like she had put up a fight with her fingers still curled around her wand.

Lily burst into tears before picking up Andrew, who seemed to be loosing too much blood. Albus strode forward and examined both babies. Silence reigned as Albus examined the boys, punctuated only by Lily's sobs and James's words of comfort.

Finally, Albus straightened up and said, smiling, "All hail Andrew Potter, the Boy-who-Lived!"

**4**** Years Later**

"You ungrateful wretch!" screamed Lily, looking at her oldest son, five year old Harry.

Harry had showed her and James proudly that he had read a second year text, a feat that should of have been impossible for any five year old.

James leaped up and grasped Harry's arm so hard it hurt.

"Are you saying that you're smarter than Andrew?" hissed James. Harry's face reflected fear.

"B-but I read the book," stuttered Harry. "Aren't you happy?" Lily let loose a high, cold laugh.

"Happy?" she scorned. "You're a disgrace and a liar!"

Andrew was watching his brother from a corner, barely hiding his mirth. Andrew had recently read a book full of pictures with only four words and the Potter parents couldn't of have been prouder. Andrew felt no remorse at the sight of his abused twin brother; he enjoyed the attention far more.  
Before Harry could say anything, James had dragged him to the dungeons of the Potter Manor. Harry was thrown onto the ground. He knew what was coming.

James held a whip he raised it above his head and brought it down hard on Harry's thin back. Once, twice, thrice.

Harry had begun to loose consciousness after the sixth strike. It hurt so much and his throat was raw from screaming, his face having tear tracks on it. Finally, James stopped and tossed the whip aside before stomping out of the dungeon, locking the door closed behind him and leaving his dying and bleeding child inside.

Harry knew he was going to die. There was no way he could survive this. He closed his eyes as he felt cold creep up his legs and into his torso.

A white light suddenly surrounded him. Harry opened his dulled green eyes slowly. It felt like someone was picking him up, holding him close just like Harry had seen Lily do to Andrew when Andrew fell.

Then with a _bang_, Harry felt himself being pulled and the Potter dungeons disappeared.

Things and people rushed past him, making Harry's head spin.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the spinning stopped and he felt himself being laid down carefully on the ground. Sunshine beat on him and he heard birds chirping.

He then heard a woman scream.

"Salazar! There's a boy there!"

Running footsteps were heard and Harry felt himself being gently picked up by delicate hands. He faced a beautiful woman and a handsome man.

The woman had pale blonde hair and intelligent bright blue eyes while the man had cropped black hair and green eyes.

"Quick Rowena, we must get him to the castle so Helga can heal him," the man said urgently before picking up Harry and carrying him to a looming castle. The woman was jogging in her long dress to keep up with the man's long strides.

"What's your name?" she said softly in a tone that made Harry want to trust her immediately.

"H-harry Potter, miss," he said. The woman smiled softly.

"Well Harry, I'm Rowena Ravenclaw," she said. "And this is my fiancée, Salazar Slytherin."

Harry nodded, but the blood loss was getting to him.

He saw another woman and man appear, running towards them. The woman had rosy cheeks and a few scattered freckles with dark blond hair and warm doe brown eyes. The man had shoulder length chestnut hair and dark brown eyes.

The woman had taken him from Rowena and she was setting him down on a white bed. She then pulled out her and started muttering under her breath while her hand grabbed a potion. She finished saying an incantation and then told him to drink the potion.

Harry did, and though it tasted vile he drank the whole goblet. Almost immediately, he didn't feel like his back was burning. He reached behind him to touch his back and found that he could only find scars, no bleeding or fresh lashings.

The woman looked at him with soft eyes.

"I'm Helga Hufflepuff," she said. "And this is my fiancée, Godric Gryffindor."

Harry nodded before introducing himself again.

"How old are you, Harry?" boomed Godric, his voice deep and rich.

"Five, sir," replied Harry.

"And tell me Harry, can you tell me what year you were born in?" asked Rowena, looking at his odd clothes. Harry scrunched his face in concentration.

"It was 1980," Harry said slowly. The four adults exchanged shocked looks.

"Will you let me look into your memories?" asked Salazar softly. Harry hesitated before nodding. Salazar took out his wand and put it to Harry's temple. He then pulled the wand away, a black lock of hair attached to the tip of his wand, which he stored in a vial that he tucked into his robes.

"We should let him play with Shane and Junipa," said Salazar. "We have look at his memories and maybe contact Merlin."

The other Founders nodded in agreement and Rowena took Harry in her arms before walking down the large hallway.

They stopped at a portrait of a young girl with two older boys flanking her.

"Full name?" the girl asked in a melodic voice.

"Princess Rowena Helena Ravenclaw," Rowena said confidently before showing the girl a necklace that was around her neck; it was a sapphire stone enveloped in silver wrought wings with a silver chain. Harry stared at it, fascinated. None of his mum's jewellery was even near that pretty.

The portrait swung open and Rowena went inside. Harry could hear high pitched shrieking from inside. Rowena brought Harry to a sunshine filled room that was painted in soft yellow shades. Toys littered the room and in the middle were two five year old children. A grandmotherly house elf was knitting in a corner of the room on a rocking chair.

The two children bound up when they saw Rowena.

"Mummy!" shrieked the little girl while the boy was shouting, "Aunt Rowena!"

Rowena laughed before setting Harry down. The children looked at him curiously.

"Junipa, Shane, this is Harry," said Rowena. "I have to go to a meeting but will you two play with him?"

They nodded happily and Rowena smiled once more before disappearing down the hallway and out the portrait. Harry looked at the children.

The boy, Shane, had over long chestnut hair and startlingly blue eyes with sun kissed skin. Junipa on the other hand, had porcelain skin with curly pale blond hair that went to her waist and emerald green eyes.

"Hello," said Junipa happily. "I'm Junipa and this is Shane."

"Hi," said Harry meekly. "I'm Harry." Harry followed her and Shane into the room and watched as Junipa chattered happily with Shane and him while carrying a doll.

"How old are you?" asked Shane.

"Five since July," replied Harry automatically. It was the middle of August now. Shane nodded.

"I've been five years old since May," he said, then added, "Junipa will be five in September."

Harry turned to glance at Junipa but she was looking out to the grounds. She then turned to them, her green eyes shining.

"Want to go on our brooms?" she asked gleefully, a mischievous smile on her face. Shane immediately protested.

"We're not allowed," he said. "And we have to watch Athena." Shane pointed to a crib that Harry hadn't noticed.

Peering in, Harry saw a one year old baby in it, with Junipa's pale blond hair though the baby had gray eyes. Junipa pouted.

"I don't want to take care of my little sister," she whined. "And Ginger can take care of her." The old house elf in the corner raised her head slightly at the sound of her name before going back to knitting.

Shane sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"What are we doing?" asked Harry as all three of them ran down the stone halls. Junipa giggled.

"We're going to fly on brooms," she shrieked. Harry felt his eyes going wide with delight. At home, James had only let Andrew on a broom, hoping to teach him Quidditch. To James's great disappointment, Andrew turned out to be a complete failure at flying.

They went outside and Junipa led them to a shed. Opening the door, Harry saw four brooms that were like the toy brooms that Lily used to buy Andrew.

"These are junior brooms," said Junipa excitedly. "They're better than toy brooms, but not as good as real brooms."

But while Harry was trying out his luck for the first time on a broom, the four Founders were crowded around a pensive.

Salazar and Godric looked angry, Rowena sorrowful and Helga was shocked. They had just resurfaced from the memories and they hadn't like what they had seen at all.

"We should adopt him," said Rowena softly.

"He has to go back to his time," said Salazar reasonably.

"We can keep him until he is eleven," Godric decided. "Then, he will go back to his time to attend Hogwarts." 

"But he is the Chosen One, the future Leader of the Light," said Helga. "We must train him."

"Something tells me that he is even more than that," Rowena said slowly. "I feel a strange energy pulsing around him."

"Whatever this is, we will find out soon enough," said Salazar firmly. "He will stay here and on the day of his birthday be sent back to his time to attend to Hogwarts. Time travelling is very wearing, so he will come back to us every other summer."

They all agreed to this plan.

"What is that noise?" Helga suddenly asked, hearing shrieking from outside. Godric casually glanced outside before saying off handily, "Just Junipa, Harry and Shane flying around on junior brooms."

The meaning of that seemed to suddenly sink into the adults and all four jumped up before running out to the grounds, yelling at the children whom were later given a severe punishment.

The years passed by and Harry found himself blissfully happy; he was there, surrounded by people who loved him and he considered family.

He grew up training hard, with Junipa and Shane right beside him.

By ten, he could do magic with one or two wands, fight like an excellent sword man (being taught by Godric Gryffindor had its perks), he had deep knowledge of most things, had excelled in the healing arts, understood everything about snakes (he even had his own pet snake, present from Salazar of course), could time travel, speak up to 10 different languages and had finished the seven year Hogwarts classes (all electives included) and passed with an O in all of his classes.

So of course, when Harry was told that he had to return to his time for school, he protested loudly.

"No," Harry said. "I don't want to go back there. My home is here, with all of you."

Junipa and Shane, who had been eavesdropping, quickly bound up.

"Aw come on mom you can't seriously make Harry go back," said Junipa.

"We'll die of boredom," added Shane.

Salazar put his hand up for silence.

"Harry must go back to his time or it will be suspicious," the man said quietly. "He will get his Hogwarts letter and attend, though Harry is experienced enough in Occlumency to hide the past. Make no mention of home."

"When will I have to go?" said Harry quietly. Junipa rounded on him, jabbing a finger in his chest.

"You can't be serious!" she shouted, and her mother scolded her, saying ladies shouldn't shout. It was unbefitting. Harry couldn't help but grin. Rowena and Junipa had this argument at least twice a week.

Rowena would try in vain to get her daughter to wear the dresses and corsets that girls must wear but Junipa would always wear trousers with boots and a long coat with a sword strapped to her hip. Rowena still complained to Godric about teaching Junipa to use a sword, but Godric always said Junipa was a natural for it.

"You heard your father," said Harry. "It's cold, hard logic."

"At least let me go with him," begged Junipa.

"Me too," Shane begged. Rowena and Helga looked ready to have a fit at their children but everybody turned to Salazar when he spoke up.

"Yes," Salazar said. "That would be a good idea. Junipa and Shane can go with Harry to help him with his task as the Chosen One. They're all 11; they would be able to attend Hogwarts."

"They can't go to Hogwarts as Junipa Slytherin and Shane Gryffindor," protested Rowena.

"They could go by half last names," suggested Godric. "Shane Griffin and Junipa Raven."

"Come on mom," Junipa said, sensing weakness from her mom. "We have to help Harry."

"Oh all right," Rowena said, exasperated.

"Now, you will go to Hogwarts and come every other summer here. For the first summer you can come back," said Helga.

"Umm where are we going to live?" asked Shane.

"Ravenclaw Mansion," replied Rowena immediately. "It's the closest to London. To open it, all you have to have is this necklace and state your full names."

Rowena took the necklace she always wore, the sapphire gem with the silver wings enveloping it, and put it around Junipa's neck. It was still the most beautiful piece of jewellery that Harry had ever seen.

"You all also have access to our Gringotts accounts," added Salazar. "You just have to show the goblins your swords."

"When do we leave?" asked Harry. Godric looked at the sun for a moment.

"In 23 minutes," he said sadly.

After getting various personal items and saying good bye to everybody, Harry, Junipa and Shane clasped hands and waited for the portkey.

"But mum," Harry heard six year old Athena, Junipa's little sister, whine. "I want to go to."

"Oh hush Athena," said Rowena, tears swimming in her eyes. "You're much too young."

"3…2…1," counted Shane and they all concentrated hard on where they wanted to go and jumped forward. People and things rushed past them as they zoomed by.

Slowly, slowly, the rush started to stop.

They were now in front of Ravenclaw Mansion, which would of have been invisible to anybody but them. And three owls were perched on the black iron gate that surrounded the 60 acres of land.

One of them flew to him and he grabbed the letter attached to it, looking at the front.

Mr. H. Potter

The outskirts of London

It didn't have anything else, just like Junipa's and Shane's. They probably couldn't find their exact location. Harry had already heard all about Albus Dumbledore. Everybody thought him to be the Leader of the Light, though Harry couldn't help but think of him as a fool and a manipulator. Harry opened the letter and read the contents.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster:

Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chr. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Harry quickly scribbled a reply and gave it to the owl and watched as it flew away.

"Let's go," said Junipa, who had just finished. She walked up to iron gate and gave it a tap with her ebony wood wand. They all had two cores in their wands.

Harry's was basilisk skin and phoenix feather with holly. Shane's was griffin's talon and hippogriff feather with willow and Junipa's was basilisk skin with raven feather and ebony.

Junipa led the way to the front door. There were two knockers on the large double doors, shaped like the head of a raven.

"Full name?" squawked on of them. Shane stepped up first.

"Lord Shane Alexander Gryffindor Hufflepuff," he said. Harry went next.

"Lord Harry James Potter Ravenclaw Gryffindor Hufflepuff Slytherin," he recited. Since he had been adopted (not blood adopted) by the Founders, he had their last names as well. Junipa came up last.

"Lady Junipa Merle Slytherin Ravenclaw," she said and showed them the necklace. The ravens squawked excitedly before bowing their heads.

"Welcome back milady," they chorused before the doors swung open. Junipa grimaced. Harry and Shane rolled their eyes behind Junipa's back at her obvious dislike for her title.

They walked in to find the whole front hall dust free and warmly lit. Harry was surprised.

"Wouldn't it have accumulated dust over the hundreds of years its been untouched?" asked Harry but Junipa shook her head.

"My mom cast a permanent clean charm on the house so it would never get dusty or get spiders or anything like that," replied Junipa and Shane lowly whistled.

"Come on, let's go to our rooms," said Junipa and she led them up a grand main staircase. After taking various turns and walking down several corridors, Harry was sure he would never be able to remember the complex house and started to wonder if Junipa was as lost as he was.

Suddenly, Junipa stopped. She pointed to two doors that were side by side.

"Those are your rooms," she said. "They have your names on them." And sure enough, when Harry looked closely at the door next to him he saw his name inscribed on it.

"Where's your room?" asked Harry. Junipa pointed to the door across from them.

"Right there," she said and went to open the door but suddenly stopped and turned towards them. "I almost forgot," she laughed and took her wand. She put it to Harry's temple and muttered some words in Latin.

And just like that, Harry knew where every room in the mansion was, the shortcuts, the dead ends, everything. Junipa did the same to Shane and smiled.

"Now you won't get lost," she said. Harry rolled his eyes and went in his room.

All of his school supplies were already there, all brand new and shiny. Harry smiled and he glanced at the one mirror that hung in the room. His reflection greeted him.

His black hair was messy, and stuck out in the back. He was tall for his age, though not too much. His emerald eyes shone and Harry remembered back to when his eye sight had gone bad. Helga and Rowena had helped him and now his eye sight was perfect. His skin was tanned from all the hours outside and you couldn't see the lightning bolt scar, which was hid by his bangs. He was muscular, for an eleven year old, after all the practice with archery and sword fighting.

He wondered how his biological family was; Andrew would also be going to Hogwarts this year. Harry remembered his brother. Andrew also had black hair, though it was neat, and hazel eyes. His skin had been milky white, which had not complimented his hair colour at all. He had a wiry frame, with his shoulder blades sticking out oddly.

Or at least, that's how Harry remembered him. Harry knew he had once heard James and Lily say they would find a potion to change his appearance so Andrew looked more handsome.

Harry heard a knock on his door. It opened to reveal Junipa, dressed in modern clothes. She wore jeans, sneakers and a plain blue T-shirt. Harry raised an eyebrow and she shrugged.

"We all have clothes in our closets," she said simply. "No use sticking out." Harry knew that Junipa hated attention. Junipa was usually very confident around people she knew but the minute you put her in a crowd of people, it's like she's not even the same person she's so shy.

"Want dinner?" she asked and Harry nodded.

"Hold on," he said and rummaged in his closet before taking out a pair of fashionably baggy jeans and a plain red shirt. He had started to undress when he heard a small cough and saw that Junipa was still there, her glowingly pale skin tinted pink. Harry felt himself flush.

"Erm, maybe you should get Shane while I get dressed," he stammered and she left. Harry suddenly heard a hissing noise.

"_Hello, master,"_ hissed a voice and Harry turned to see his snake, Jinx.

"_Hello Jinx,"_ Harry greeted in parseltongue. _"How was the trip?"_

Jinx's tongue flicked out in annoyance.

"_Terrible,"_ Jinx hissed. _"That stupid bird of yours tried to eat me again."_

Harry laughed at himself as an indignant hoot came from Hedwig, the snowy owl Godric had given him on his tenth birthday.

After getting dressed he went downstairs to the dining room. He heard raised voices from the kitchen and went to investigate.

"NO, no Junipa, don't touch that," Harry heard Shane shout.

"Come on Shane I want to help make dinner," Junipa said loudly, and banging was heard from inside, making Harry grow worried for his friends' mental health.

"No way, out of the kitchen, OUT!" shouted Shane and Junipa came out of the kitchen, looking thoroughly disgruntled. Harry sniggered.

"Shane won't let me cook," she complained, sticking out her bottom lip and giving him and puppy look but Harry shook his head.

"Last time you tried to 'cook', you blew up half the Hogwarts kitchens and gave Godric food poisoning for a month," Harry reminded her and she pouted for a second before smiling brightly again.

"Let's go put the table on, Harry," she said and took his hand to lead him to a cabinet full of plates, silverware and goblets.

After dinner, they all went to their separate rooms to bed. Harry sighed as he closed his eyes. They still had a week before Hogwarts and Harry's stomach clenched every time he thought about it. Would he be recognised? He was still using 'Potter' as his last name so it would take the first three minutes at Hogwarts for people to realize who he was.

Harry didn't even want to know James's and Lily's reaction to the fact that he was not only alive, but happy.

Harry looked at the inside of his right wrist. There was a scar there, in the shape of the sun. It was like his lightning bolt scar, except this scar glowed white. Harry knew Junipa had one as well; he had seen it once.

Except Junipa's was in the shape of an upside down crescent moon and instead of glowing white it glowed black. Harry always meant to ask her about it but never did. Something always stopped him.

The days passed quickly enough, and soon enough Harry, Junipa and Shane got up to go to Kings Cross.

Harry had already packed for Hogwarts and quickly threw some clothes on; a white sleeveless shirt, black cargo pants and black sneakers.

He went to the Front Hall to see Junipa and Shane already there. Junipa was wearing gray ripped jeans, black converse and a one strap black tank top. Shane was wearing a black T-shirt, baggy jeans and black sneakers.

Junipa's curly pale blond hair was loose and went down all the way to her waist while Shane's shaggy chestnut hair went almost all the way to his chin.

"Are we apparating?" asked Shane.

"Yeah, we'll apparate right on the platform," answered Harry. Junipa raised a pale eyebrow at him.

"Won't it attract attention for three eleven year olds to apparate?" she asked and Harry had to admit she was right.

"We can apparate right on the train then," said Harry. "We can do it because of our blood." They agreed.

"Last compartment?" asked Shane and Harry nodded. They each grabbed their trunk and with a sharp _crack_ disappeared.

They appeared in the last compartment of the train and one glance out the window showed most students still on the platform. Harry quickly scanned the families; there were too many black haired people so he looked for his mother's red hair.

He spotted a woman with red hair and his heart stopped for a few moments before he noticed that this woman was older and plumper than his mother. She was surrounded by many gangly red headed boys and one small red head girl.

"Just sit down Harry," said Junipa quietly. "You'll see him soon enough." Harry sighed but Junipa knew him too well. He sat down on the window seat, across from Junipa and next to Shane.

After a few more minutes, the train started to move. Harry watched as a ten year old red head ran alongside the train until she fell back. Junipa was looking at him worriedly while Shane had his head buried in a musty book. The door suddenly slammed open.

All three looked up to see Andrew Potter, with two boys flanking him. Andrew was handsome looking, though Harry suspected magic meddling. His skin was fair, he wore glasses like James and his neat black hair was a bit overlong. Though unlike Harry, Andrew was short and his frame was wiry.

The boys that flanked him were looking at Andrew like they idolized him. One was tall a red head boy with freckles and the other had an upturned nose with dark blond hair and small, stormy eyes.

"What are you doing in _my_ compartment?" Andrew said snidely. "You better get out!"

Junipa looked angry enough to punch Andrew (which would have probably resulted in a black eye and/or a broken nose) though Shane kept his calm demeanour. Harry's face was completely emotionless as he looked at Andrew straight in the eye.

Andrew was confused as he stared at Harry; did he know him?

Harry decided to answer before Junipa did something stupid.

"Hello Andrew," Harry said quietly. "You better leave if you don't want trouble."

**Hate it?? Love it?? Virtual cookies to reviewers!! **

**Oh and please tell me if you have any couples you would prefer; I take into account readers'**** suggestions and opinions. Oh and if you're going to flame me, please be civilized about it; if you don't have anything nice to say better not say anything at all. **

**Thanks to all readers and people who will be reviewing.**

**Cheers!**

**YoursTruly13**

**P.S. Here are the couples I'm considering for Harry (review with the one you want):**

**Harry and Junipa**

**Harry and Ginny**

**Harry and Luna**

**Harry and OC**

**And well if you have any other suggestions, please tell me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Enjoy!**

**Reviews are love!**

**Disclaimer: Never have, never will**

_*Last Time* _

_Harry decided to answer before Junipa did something stupid. _

"_Hello Andrew," Harry said quietly. "You better leave if you don't want trouble." _

Andrew blinked, shocked. Nobody had ever spoken to him like that.

"Oh yeah?" snarled Andrew. Junipa seemed to finally have enough of it.

"Just beat it kid," she snapped and Andrew looked like he had been slapped.

"Do you know who I' am?" shouted Andrew. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't know, don't care," said Shane, but Andrew ignored him.

"I'm Andrew Potter, the Boy-who-Lived," said Andrew dramatically. "Now get out of my compartment."

"And I'm going to be the Girl-who-kicked-your-arse if you don't leave," retaliated Junipa. Just then the red head cut in.

"Oi, show a bit more of respect for him," the boy said. "He saved all of Britain and you all would probably be dead if it weren't for him." Harry decided immediately that he didn't like the red head.

"He'll get my respect when he's earned it," shot back Shane but the three boys merely brushed him off.

"Who are you?" demanded the blond boy, who hadn't spoken until now. He had an upturned nose and an air of self-importance that was only second to Andrew's.

"Who are _you_?" asked Harry in a slightly more aggressive voice.

"Zacharias Smith."

"Ron Weasley."

"I don't need to introduce myself," said Andrew arrogantly. "Everybody knows who I am."

"Not me," drawled Junipa and Ron shot her an annoyed glare.

"It doesn't matter," sniffed Andrew, who was clearly miffed about Junipa's comment. "I'm too high above you to bother myself with your obvious jealousy of my fame."

Harry's blood boiled and he grabbed his wand, pointing it at the three boys. Shane looked alarmed and put his hand on Harry's arm to lower his wand but Harry shook him off.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you, _Potter_," said Harry coldly and softly. "It would be smarter to think before you speak."

Andrew opened his mouth again but Harry decided he had had enough.

"Now where were we?" mused Harry out loud. "Oh right, out!"

With a flick of his wand, all three boys were sent flying out the compartment and the door banged shut, locking itself.

"No offense Harry," said Junipa as she collapsed on the seat. "Your brother is a complete arse."

"None taken," replied Harry. "In fact, I'm going to have to agree."

"So," began Shane after a few moments silence. "Who wants to play a game of wizard chess?"

Six rounds of wizard chess later and Harry felt like throwing the pieces at Shane, something that Junipa had already done.

"I _hate_ chess," said Junipa passionately as she watched Shane's queen practically murder her king.

"I believe I win again," said Shane cheerfully. He had won every single game, though Harry had fared better against Shane than Junipa. Suddenly, the compartment door flew open. There stood a pale blond boy with two gorilla-like boys flanking him.

"My name is Draco Malfoy and these are Crabbe and Goyle," the boy said with his nose stuck high in the air. "Who are you?"

Harry had the strangest feeling that the boy had visited other first year compartments with the same question.

"Junipa Raven."  
"Shane Griffin."

Draco looked at Harry curiously. "Are you Andrew Potter?" Draco asked suddenly and Harry looked at him lazily.

"If you're looking for Andrew Potter," said Harry. "Look for the compartment where the pompous idiots are." A smirk was on Draco's face now.

"My name is Harry." 

"I hope all of you are Slytherin," Draco continued. "The best house, you know." And with that said, he strode out of the compartment, the two thugs following him like two faithful dogs.

Junipa shook her head.

"The people here are too self righteous," she complained and Harry so far had to agree with her. He sincerely hoped that not everybody would be like that or he would go mad.

The rest of the ride was spent playing a game Harry had never heard about before, Exploding Snap. Junipa laughed gleefully as Shane's cards exploded in his face, singing his eyebrows and bangs, but Harry was looking out the window.

He wasn't sure if he could do it. Facing Andrew had been hard, but he knew for a fact that he couldn't face his parents. At least, not yet. Harry was sure if given more time, he could do it without hexing his parents into the next millennia.

They had all changed into their uniforms by the time they had reached the station and quietly exited the train, careful not to loose each other in the crowd of other students.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! All right there, Andrew?" Harry turned to see a huge man, with matted hair and beard and beetle black eyes. Andrew looked disdainfully at the man before turning around to talk to his friends. A flash of hurt was seen in the man's eyes but then it was gone and he yelled again.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!"

A lot of the first years slipped and stumbled over the narrow path the large man was leading them but Harry had walked down this path million of times, so he knew where exactly to step to avoid slipping.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the man called over his shoulder, "Jus' round this bend here."

All of the first years gasped as they saw Hogwarts for the first time. Harry smiled silently as he gazed at the castle that had always been his home. Junipa and Shane were looking at the students amusedly.

The lake was right in front of them and Harry saw various little boats docked at the edge.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the man called, pointing to the little boats Harry had seen. Harry went over to a boat and climbed in, followed by Junipa and Shane. A small, petite girl was looking left out, seeing as everyone had found a boat and she still stood on the shore. Harry sighed and caught Junipa's eyes before nodding to the girl.

Junipa nodded and waved her arms to get the girls attention. The girl's eyes widened as she looked at all three of them.

"Come on, get in," Junipa said and the girl scurried on.

"Everyone in?" shouted the man, who had a boat to himself, "Right then - FORWARD!"

The boats started moving toward the castle slowly and Harry turned to inspect the girl. She had pin straight orange hair that was in a long ponytail with bangs framing her face. Her hair wasn't the flaming orange that the Weasleys' had, instead a very dark red orange. Her brown eyes were so dark they were almost black. Her skin was fair and she had some freckles sprinkled over her nose and cheeks.

"I'm Junipa Raven," said Junipa enthusiastically, obviously glad to have a female companion. "What's your name?"

"D-Daphne Greengrass," the girl said, obviously shy.

"These idiots are Shane Griffin and," Junipa continued. "Harry."

Daphne raised one eyebrow and Harry could practically see the internal battle in her, her curiosity against her shyness. Curiosity won.

"Just Harry?" she asked. Harry smiled crookedly at her.

"I prefer not to discuss my last name," he told her. "You'll find out soon enough anyways."

Daphne nodded, respecting his answer. They were now almost at the cliff and the man yelled at them, "Heads down!"

Everybody ducked their heads and the boats passed through a curtain of ivy. Harry was in shock; this had definitely not been here when he had been living with the Founders.

They all clambered out, Daphne giving a small shriek as she almost fell into the water, courtesy of Andrew. Thankfully, Shane and Harry had caught her just in time while Junipa was busy shooting death glares at Andrew.

The man stopped in front of the castle door and raised his gigantic fist and knocked hard enough to blow the door of its hinges.

The door opened and in the door frame stood a tall woman. She had a strict face and a mouth that suggested she had never smiled before.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said the man.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Harry followed Professor McGonagall with the other first years through the Entrance Hall, noting that the Professor obviously didn't know the shortcuts that Junipa, Shane and Harry knew.

Professor McGonagall led them into an empty chamber next to the Great Hall before turning to them. She started a speech, which Harry tuned out most of, though he looked at her sharply when she said "Slytherin" with obvious resent.

Harry wondered just exactly what were the reputations that Houses had.

The professor then left and Harry tried to flatten his hair a bit.

"I wouldn't even try," Junipa whispered next to him with a grin and he rolled his eyes.

"I wonder how you get sorted," wondered Daphne out loud.

"It hurts," Andrew said maliciously from behind them. "A lot."

Daphne paled but Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Andrew dead on in the eye.

"No, it doesn't." Harry said, clearly aware that everyone in the room was listening. "You just have to put on the Sorting Hat."

Andrew's face flushed dark red and Daphne looked relieved.

Harry then heard several gasps and shrieks. He turned to see about twenty pearly ghosts float through the wall and into the chamber. Harry gulped; he had known every single on of them when they had been alive and it pained him to see them as ghosts. He hoped they wouldn't make a scene when they recognized all three of them, especially with Junipa.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

Harry recognized that voice. He turned and smiled at the Fat Friar and Sir Nicholas. Just behind them, Harry also saw the Bloody Baron and the Grey Lady.

All four of the ghosts had seen Harry, Junipa and Shane and their eyes were bulging.

"Lords Harry and Shane, Lady Junipa," said Sir Nicholas excitedly, bowing to the three of them. "What are you doing here?"

Harry's face turned dark red and he glanced at the first years; they were all looking awestruck at them except Andrew, who looked mad.

Shane had taken charge.

"Sir Nicholas, Friar, Lady Helena, Baron," he nodded at each in turn. "Nos vadum opportunus laxus in astronomy tower dissero"

Harry and Junipa were the only ones who knew what he had said. Harry had to admit it had been clever of Shane to use Latin to speak, seeing as only Harry, Junipa and Shane and the ghosts were able to speak Latin. Roughly translated, Shane had said, "We shall meet later in the astronomy tower to discuss."

All of the ghosts nodded solemnly. Harry turned to look at Daphne and saw her not confused, like most students, but eyes wide in recognition. Of what, Harry didn't know.

A sharp voice cut through the silence.

"Move along now," said Professor McGonagall. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin."

The ghosts floated through the wall, shooting significant looks at Junipa, Shane and Harry, making Harry's face burn.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall continued. "And follow me."

Harry then found himself squished between Shane and Junipa, Daphne in front of Junipa. Junipa's pale blond hair tickled his face and Harry had to try hard not to sneeze.

When they entered the Great Hall, Harry wasn't amazed by its overall grandness. He was amazed by just how separated the four Houses were. There were four large tables and at each table there was a different house. Back when the Founders were teaching, there had also been four tables but students were free to sit in whichever table they wished to sit at.

There was no such thing as a table only for Hufflepuffs, or only for Gryffindors. And Harry could also see House rivalries. Gryffindors and Slytherins were shooting glares at each other, and Harry felt sad about it. Godric and Salazar were best friends, even if they teased and pranked each other endlessly, and now their Houses hated each other.

They marched to the front of the Hall, where another table with teachers stood, something else that was new. Godric, Rowena, Salazar and Helga use to sit with the students.

There was a stool in front with a ragged hat on it and Harry smiled as a rip in the brim opened up and the hat started singing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be. 

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil; 

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find there kind; 

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall applauded and the hat bowed. Harry frowned; "Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends" didn't exactly sound Slytherin friendly.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall said with a long roll of parchment in her hand. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Harry wasn't really listening to the Sorting, though he came out of his thoughts when the Professor called, "Greengrass, Daphne!"

Daphne walked up to the stool on wobbly legs and sat down. Professor McGonagall set the hat on her head and it almost fell to her chin, her head was so small. It didn't take very long, maybe a minute or two, but then the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry clapped but then Shane was called up.

The hat spent a long time on Shane, and Harry didn't know what to expect. Shane might be the son of Helga and Godric, but he didn't really posses the qualities for those Houses. Shane wasn't brash like Godric, preferring to stay calm instead of acting immediately.

Shane could be in Hufflepuff; it was true that Shane was loyal and patient, though somehow Harry couldn't imagine his friend there.

The hat finally bellowed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Shane took off the hat and went to the cheering Slytherin table, sitting next to Daphne. Harry heard giggling next to him and looked at Junipa, who was laughing next to him.

"What?" he asked and Junipa laughed again.

"Can you imagine Godric's face when he learns that Shane is in Slytherin?" she said gleefully. "Salazar will tease him endlessly."

Harry had to laugh at the fact, seeing as it was true.

The list went on, until Professor McGonagall said, "Potter, Andrew."

Andrew strutted up to the stool and sat down, smiling a big smile at the whole Hall. There was lots of whispering and giggling from the other tables. Great. Another reason for Andrew's already inflated ego to be larger.

This was probably the longest sorting yet. Andrew looked as if he was having a battle with the hat. At the end, the hat looked like it was quivering when it shouted Gryffindor, stuttering slightly. The Gryffindor table bust into applause, lasting longer than any other applause had.

Harry gulped; he knew what was coming next. Junipa took his hand and squeezed it for a moment before letting go. Professor McGonagall looked so shocked to the extent that some students and teachers were looking at her worriedly.

"P-potter, Harry," she said and it seemed like the whole Hall gasped as one. Andrew had turned a rather interesting shade of purple. Harry walked up to the stool, looking braver than he felt.

Behind him, he heard shocked whispers and comments.

He sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall put the hat on him; the last thing before the hat slipped over his eyes was Junipa's reassuring face.

_Hello Aiwyn_ said Harry and he could feel the shock from the hat.

_Lord Harry? What are you doing here?_ Said Aiwyn, more commonly known as the Sorting Hat.

_Change of plans,_ said Harry. _Shane, Junipa and me came to the future_.

_Hmmm yes, I have already sorted young Lord Shane_ said Aiwyn. _And of course, where you and Lord Shane are, Lady Junipa will also be there._

_So, which House will it be?_ Asked Harry and felt the hat's contemplation.

_Oh I'm going to be eaten alive by Godric for this_, the hat sighed before yelling, "SLYTHERIN!"

There was only shocked silence in the Hall. Not only had everyone learned that the Potters' had another son, but he was in Slytherin. Junipa was the first who started clapping. Then it was Shane and Daphne, then a dark skinned boy next to Junipa and soon, it was all of the Slytherins, along with polite clapping of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

Harry felt relief and went to sit across from Daphne, next to Shane.

Harry didn't have to wait long for it to be Junipa's turn.

"Raven, Junipa," Professor McGonagall said and Junipa walked boldly up to the stool. The hat went over her green eyes and at one point Harry swore he saw a smirk on her face.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table cheered loudly as Junipa walked over. It wasn't really that surprising to Harry that Junipa had been sorted in Slytherin. Her cunning was only second to her father's.

The last one to be sorted was Blaise Zabini, a new Slytherin and the dark skinned boy Harry had seen next to Junipa.

The old man at the head of the table stood up and Harry presumed that this was Albus Dumbledore, the Leader of the Light.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

The Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors laughed and cheered though the Slytherin just clapped politely. Food had suddenly appeared on the table and though Harry was surprised he didn't show it on his face.

After putting some roast beef and potatoes on his plate, Harry looked at his new House mates. They had emotionless masks on their faces, though some just had a sneer. Harry noted that Draco was one of these. Harry heard two twin boys who couldn't be more than second years talking next to him.

"I hope we win the House cup this year," said one twin. Both had dark brown hair that was spiked and gray eyes. "We haven't won in six years, with the Gryffindors always winning."

The other twin nodded.

"All of the teachers beside Professor Snape are so biased against Slytherin," the twin complained.

"The teachers are biased against Slytherin?" asked Junipa, who Harry realized had also been listening. The twins turned towards her.

"Yeah," said one twin. "We're apparently the "evil house" so no teachers will ever take our side in an argument, dock more House points than any other House and so forth."

"The only one who is fair with us is Professor Snape," said the other twin. "And then the other Houses always complain that Professor Snape prefers us above them, though they have no problem when the other teachers are unjust to us."

"By the way," said one twin. "I'm Charlie Diggory."

"And I'm Caleb Diggory," finished the other twin.

Junipa looked a bit bewildered but answered, "I'm Junipa Raven."

"Have any siblings in Hogwarts?" asked Charlie.

"Nope," she said. "I have a younger sister though."

"We have an older brother in Hufflepuff," said Caleb. "He's Cedric Diggory."

Harry tried hard not to laugh. The C-C-C Diggory family. The twins turned away to continue a conversation with another boy but it didn't matter to Harry because he had seen something that froze his blood.

Andrew Potter was strutting towards him, looking at him with an expression that he couldn't decipher. Andrew stood in front of Harry, who was sitting down, right behind Junipa.

"You're supposed to be dead," Andrew said loudly, and all chatter ceased when everyone heard this; every eye in the Hall was trained on the two boys.

"Disappointed?" Harry said dryly.

"You can't be Harry Potter," Andrew said. "Harry Potter was killed when he was five years old."

Andrew seemed to realize that he had said too much and he slapped a hand over his mouth. But the damage had been done; shocked looks were on everyone's face, including muggleborns.

Sitting at the teachers table, Severus Snape was in shock. Harry Potter? He had never even heard of him. But something in Severus's memory stirred and he suddenly remembered the day Lily had told him she had given birth to two boys.

Why had Severus forgotten this? But even more interesting was the fact that the boy was supposed to be dead.

Harry stood up slowly, with Junipa, Shane and Daphne.

"You mean, James Potter had murdered me," said Harry coldly. "Well, he didn't. He came close though. Extremely close."

And with that said, Harry strode out of the Great Hall with Junipa, Shane and Daphne at his side. Harry was fuming as he walked briskly towards where he knew the Slytherin common room was.

He went through the stone wall that served as the door to the common room, opening up immediately as it felt Junipa's presence. Junipa was the daughter of Slytherin and she didn't need a password to get in, just too merely be there.

"Arghh!" yelled Harry, mad at himself. He had said too much and he could bet this would come back and bite him in the arse.

"Come on Harry," said Shane. "Let's just get to bed."

Harry nodded and went over to the staircase that led to the boys' dormitories. Before he went he said goodnight to Daphne and Junipa.

"Oh and Harry, Shane," said Daphne as Junipa disappeared up the staircase. "EGO can narro Latin quoque , vos teneo"

And with that said, she went up the staircase, leaving Shane and Harry gaping. She had just said, "I can speak Latin too, you know."

"She knows exactly what I said to the ghosts," moaned Shane as they climbed up the stairs. In the First Years boy dormitory there were seven beds. Harry's trunk was in the bed next to the window and Shane's bed was right next to it.

Harry climbed into the bed. Something told him tomorrow would not be a good day.

**Hate it? Love it? Please review!**

**Oh and if your wondering, Daphne Greengrass isn't an OC, she was made by J.K. Rowling she just doesn't appear in the book. I just re-read that sentence and it made absolutely no sense….**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK third chapter! Enjoy!**

**Reviews are love!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah... If you speak the language of "blah" you understood everything.**

_*Last Time* _

_Harry climbed into the bed. Something told him tomorrow would not be a good day._

"Harry, mate, come on," Harry heard and he blearily blinked open his eyes. Shane stood above him, already dressed. "We have to go to the Great Hall for breakfast."

Harry groaned and got up, his joints feeling stiff. He stretched before starting to put his uniform. Once that was done, he shouldered his bag and went down the staircase to the dormitory.

Daphne was already there, with a half asleep Junipa leaning on her shoulder.

"Hello Daphne, Junipa," Shane greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning," chirped Daphne, and Harry saw her shyness was slowly going away.

Junipa looked at Daphne and Shane, disgruntled, before woozily walking over to Harry and putting her head down on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Bloody morning people," she muttered, making Harry laugh.

They walked up to the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table. Gryffindors were shooting glares at the group, like as if they had been betrayed somehow by Harry being in Slytherin. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff couldn't really care and minded their own business.

Surprisingly enough, the Slytherins accepted them whole heartedly and glared back at the Gryffindors.

"How are the rest of the Slytherin boys in our year?" asked Daphne as she buttered some toast, her hair in a ponytail like yesterday.

"Well," said Shane, having obviously met them, unlike Harry. "Blaise Zabini is a bit of a loner, though he doesn't seem altogether happy about it. Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy are really self righteous and Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe are idiots."

"Nice," said Daphne, a bit of sarcasm detectable in her tone. "But the girls aren't much better."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously and Junipa woke up long enough to give her opinion.

"Well first, there's Pansy Parkinson, who is an absolute cow and could no doubt shatter glass with her voice," Junipa ranted. "Tracey Davis is ok, but she looks up to Pansy too much. Leslie Lovegood is really nice, though she's really quiet and all she ever does is scribble on a weird book made of blank parchment."

Just then, Harry heard a shrill shriek and turned to see a Slytherin first year girl. Her obviously dyed blond hair (the brown roots gave her away) was in two braids with pink frilly ribbons at the bottom of her braids. She was dragging a mousy brown haired girl and Draco Malfoy to a spot at the Slytherin table with Crabbe and Goyle following behind.

She was talking a mile a minute and her voice made Harry's head hurt.

"That's Pansy Parkinson," Daphne said with a grimace. "And the girl with the mousy brown hair is Tracey Davies."

"Miss Greengrass, Miss Raven," said a voice from behind them and they turned to see a man with greasy black hair. "Mister Griffin and Mister…Potter. I' am Professor Snape, the Potions professor and the Head of Slytherin House. Here are your schedules."

He gave them each their schedules before going over to give Draco and his gang schedules.

"We have Charms first, then Potions," Shane read. "Then lunch break, Transfiguration, DADA and Herbology."

Harry nodded before resuming eating his cereal.

Charms was okay, though Professor Flitwick got over excited easily. Daphne was particularly good at Charms.

But it was Potions that Harry had really taken a shine to. Unfortunately, they shared Potions class with Gryffindors.

All of the Slytherins were lined up next to classroom door, waiting for Professor Snape to allow them to enter. Almost no Gryffindors were there, except a girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth, along with a girl whose nose was off centre and acne seemed to have kicked in early.

Harry was pretty positive that the girls were Hermione Granger and Eloise Smidgen.

As more Gryffindors came, the door swung open and the class trooped inside. Harry sat in the second row, to show he wasn't a know it all pain but to also rely that he was interested in learning. Not that he would learn anything, seeing as he had completed First Year when he had been five years old.

But he couldn't remember everything, so it'd be good to refresh his memory.

Next to him sat Shane and working next to them was Junipa and Daphne. He turned in his seat to see all the Gryffindors sitting at the back of the classroom. Directly behind Harry were two people who weren't talking at all.

A curly haired boy with dark skin was flicking idly through his Potions book. Harry knew he was Blaise Zabini.

The girl next to him was also a Slytherin. Her dirty blond hair was straggly and chest length. Small braids were braided randomly in her loose hair. Her eyes were a striking silver and she wore a long silver chain were a small quill was attached to. Even as Harry watched, the girl grasped the quill in her left hand and started to furiously write in a black leather bound book full of blank parchment, her writing messy and crammed.

Harry guessed she was Leslie Lovegood.

Just then Professor Snape walked in the classroom, his black cloak flowing behind him and giving the impression of an overgrown bat. He started with the register.

He had no emotion as he read the names, until he reached Andrew.

"Andrew Potter," Professor Snape said quietly; nobody dared to speak while he was speaking.

Harry looked around like the rest of the class but not only could not see Andrew, but Weasley was also missing.

Suddenly, the dungeon was flooded in light as the door opened. In the door frame stood Andrew Potter, Weasley just behind him.

He calmly walked inside, closed the door, and sat at the back, not even glancing at Harry. Professor Snape's nostrils were practically flaring.

"Pray tell, Potter, Weasley," he said, deadly quiet. "Why are you late?"

"Oh yes," said Andrew arrogantly and loudly. "You see, after Transfiguration class, I decided to take a short nap and I just woke up."

Clearly, Andrew thought this as a justified reason to come late.

"I think 5 points off Gryffindor for coming ten minutes late and your cheek," Professor Snape said silkily. Andrew had opened his mouth to protest but Harry saw Weasley kick him from under the table. At least the Weasley boy didn't only have air between his ears.

Instructions were written on the board to make a simple potion to cure boils. Harry had been paired with Daphne while Shane was with Junipa. Surprisingly, Daphne was good at Potions and she admitted she had had private tutoring before hand.

Harry and Daphne had finished their Potions in fifteen minutes flat, with Junipa and Shane two minutes later. Junipa and Shane would of probably finished earlier if they hadn't been bickering so much.

As Professor Snape stopped to inspect the potion, he looked shock.

"Potter, Greengrass, Raven, Griffin," said Professor Snape. "Now that you have finished your Potion in record time, I would like you to flip to page 7 of your book and attempt that Potion. Oh, and ten points to Slytherin for your accomplishment."

The class turned to look at the four in shock. Even Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger weren't even half way done. Harry turned to page 7 of his book; it was a hair growth potion.

This too was finished rather quickly, by the time that there was only 15 minutes left of the class. But at that time, an explosion was heard; Neville Longbottom had succeeded in blowing up his partner's cauldron and now their potion was oozing over the floor, burning. Everybody immediately leaped onto their stools but Junipa tripped; she fell back on the floor and the potion reached her. She gasped in pain as the potion burned her knees raw before Shane hauled her up.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Longbottom whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. 

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Finnigan. Then he rounded on Andrew and Ron, who had been working next to Neville. Their Potion didn't seem much better than Neville's.

"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point Potter has lost for Gryffindor."

Andrew looked like he had been slapped but didn't comment; obviously, Gryffindor was more important than retorting back to Professor Snape.

"Professor Snape," Harry said urgently and Professor Snape turned to his best student, so far.

"Junipa's knees were burned by the Potion," Harry explained and Professor Snape's black eyes turned to look at Junipa, who was wincing in pain and the skin from her knees having been burned off.

"Potter, take Raven up to the Hospital Wing after putting a sample of your potion on my desk," Professor Snape said briskly. Harry jumped up and put the vial with the sample of his potion on Professor Snape's desk before shouldering his bag and putting an arm around Junipa's waist and helping her up.

The walk to the Hospital Wing was slow work, as the Potions classroom was in the dungeons and the Hospital Wing was on the Fourth Floor.

When they finally got there, Harry put Junipa down on one of the bed and called for Madame Pompfrey.

"Oh dear," she clucked. "Let me get you a skin re-growth potion."

After drinking the skin re-growth potion and reassuring she was fine for ten minutes, Junipa was let out of the Hospital Wing.

"That woman could turn a saint into an axe murderer," Junipa grumbled under her breath. "I thought she was going to tie me to a bed and force me to stay the night."

Harry chuckled as they went to the Great Hall; lunch break had started ten minutes ago. But he could hear yelling from inside.

He looked at Junipa questioningly but she shrugged and they swiftly walked to the doors. They stopped dead in the large doorframe at the sight in front of them.

There was James and Lily Potter, with Andrew next to them. James looked like a raving lunatic, his hair looked like he had been pulling at it non stop, his eyes were wild and his glasses askew.

"…I don't care what the bloody registry says! Harry Potter is DEAD! Dead, dead, dead!" James Potter was shouting. Some might have thought he'd be in pain, someone claiming to be his dead son, but nobody had any doubt that this was not the case. He seemed furious and determined, as if his son turned out to be alive he would ensure he was dead this time.

Just then Andrew looked up and saw Harry and Junipa, staring at the scene in shock, and tugged at his mother's sleeve. Lily Potter looked at her son and Andrew pointed silently at Harry.

Lily looked at Harry, her eyes searching. But the minute she saw Harry's emerald green eyes, she screeched, "THERE!"

James Potter whirled to see Harry, and was not happy with what he saw. Harry Potter was perfectly healthy and looked quite satisfied with his life. He was developing into a handsome boy and he wasn't short or painfully thin and had a tan that made him look fit. Next to him stood a very pretty girl, her arm hooked around Harry's arm.

Looking thunderous, James started walking towards where Harry was, drawing his wand. James raised his wand and said a spell, probably a curse or hex.

Harry drew his wand quickly.

"_Protego!"_

James was thrown back with the force of the spell and he landed in a heap at his wife's and son's feet, making Lily scream.

"_Silence_!" yelled Dumbledore, wand pointed at his throat to make his voice echo through the Hall. "Mr and Mrs Potter, Mister Andrew Potter and Mister Harry Potter, please follow me to my office."

As Dumbledore passed where Harry was, he also said, "And Mister Shane Griffin and Ms Junipa Raven also come."

Harry saw Shane walk hurriedly to where he and Junipa stood and they walked swiftly, right behind Dumbledore, trying to keep as much distance between them and the rest of the Potter family.

"Chocolate Frog," Dumbledore said to a rather ugly gargoyle and the gargoyle sprang to the side, revealing a staircase. They went up the staircase and into Dumbledore's office.

There weren't enough seats and the Potter family each claimed a seat of their own. Junipa sat in the remaining seat, because she was still a bit wobbly on her legs from the accident in Potions, with Harry and Shane leaning against the arm rests.

Dumbledore gazed at the all solemnly.

"Now, I want the truth," he said. Just then Professor Snape opened the door with a vial full of clear liquid. "Ahh Severus you have brought the Veritusum?"

Professor Snape nodded and handed the vial to Dumbledore. Professor Snape glanced at Lily, who refused to meet his eyes, before standing in a shadowed corner.

"James Potter," Dumbledore said clearly, holding the tiny bottle of truth serum. "I think you will go first." 

**Hate it? Love it? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter up! Enjoy!**

**Reviews are love!**

**Disclaimer: Never have, never will**

*Last Time*

"James Potter," Dumbledore said clearly, holding the tiny bottle of truth serum. "I think you will go first."  
*End Last Time*

James Potter looked panicked for a second but then he wiped his face of all emotion.

"Of course Professor Dumbledore," he said smoothly.

"Good," said Albus and began to pour the truth serum into a goblet. Harry's eyes then caught something. Lily's wand was out, pointing at not only James, Andrew and herself, but also at Harry.

She was muttering an incantation, and it was long. Suddenly a fine silver wisp left her wand and went inside Harry, James, Andrew and Lily. But it seemed like nobody had noticed.

James drank the truth serum in one gulp and turned to face Dumbledore.

"What is your name?"

"James Anthony Potter."

"What is your wife and sons name?"

"Lily Marie Evans, Andrew Charles Potter and Harry James Potter."

"Is Harry James Potter dead?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill him?"

"No."

"How did he die?"

"Ran away. Haven't seen him since. Positive he died on the streets."

"Do you know why Harry would run away?"

"No."

Dumbledore nodded, obviously satisfied.

"Now you Mr Potter." Harry looked at the goblet uneasily; if Dumbledore asked where he had been all these years, he would have to answer. He drank it and set down the goblet on the desk, feeling a strange tingling in his stomach.

"What is your name?"

"Lord Harry James Potter Gryffindor Slytherin Hufflepuff Ravenclaw."

Harry didn't notice all the shocked faces around him. He didn't notice anything except himself. He didn't feel Junipa's hand in his, or Shane grasping his forearm. No, Harry only noticed himself.

"Did you run away from your home?"

"Yes."

Harry then found himself in the room of people all over again, not just himself. But he had never run away from the Potter Manor. Why had he said that?

"Where have you been these past years?"

"I've lived on the streets."

"What relation do you have with Mister Shane Griffin and Miss Junipa Raven?"

"They lived with me."

"Very well," Dumbledore said, leaning back. "Students you may go." 

Harry, Shane and Junipa nearly ran out of there and onto the grounds, with Junipa leaning on Shane.

"Harry!" she cried, trying to keep up. "What was that?"

"I don't know!" shouted Harry. "It's like…like somebody tampered with the truth serum."

Harry suddenly remembered what Lily did at the beginning of the potion taking.

"Bloody hell."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Shane asked. "Now they know your from the Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw inheritance, they'll try to use you as a way to get to the vaults."

Harry shook his.

"No, Merlin and me erased me name from the Potter line so they couldn't access any of the Founder vaults."

"We have to keep a low profile," said Shane reasonably. "Merlin didn't want anybody to even have a clue about this. If we're not careful, they'll find out by next week."

Harry breathed in and out several times to keep calm.

"Okay," he agreed.

"Come on," groaned Junipa as the bell rang. "We have Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws."

"What does it mean Dumbledore?" asked Lily after Andrew, Harry and the other two left.

"I believe that Harry is the sole heir of the four Founders," Dumbledore said, gazing out the window.

"What?" said James sharply. "But wouldn't the Founders bestow their heir to be Andrew?"

"If you go to Gringotts, you will be able to cut Harry from his inheritance and attach it to Andrew instead," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "For it is my belief that the Founders meant to place their heir as Andrew but by accident made Harry their heir."

"Oh," said James, relieved. "Perfect. We'll drop by Gringotts."

"That would be wise," Dumbledore said. "Goodbye Lily, James."

James and Lily flooed to Gringotts, where the goblins looked at them with barely suppressed hate. The Potters thought themselves above goblins, and they made this very clear.

"We would like to transfer the inheritance of our older son, Harry James Potter, to our younger son, Andrew Charles Potter," sneered James to a goblin at a high desk, getting straight to the point. The goblin nodded irritably and extracted a file among a mountain of files.

"The Potter bloodline," he stated. "You want to take an inheritance from your older son and give it to your younger son?"

"Yes," said James impatiently while Lily clicked her tongue. The goblin looked at a piece of parchment for several moments before a cruel smile made its way to his lips. He looked at the Potter adults, relish on his face.

"I'm afraid that is not possible," said the goblin.

"What?" said James loudly.

"Your older son has been cut from his tie to the Potter bloodline, meaning you cannot control his inheritances, meaning you can't take away anything from him," the goblin said, clearly enjoying the horror and fury on the Potter adults' face.

"But can't we make him part of the Potter line again?" Lily said desperately. She could only imagine the fame they would have if Andrew was also the heir of the Four Founders.

"You could, if you had broken off the tie first," said the goblin. "But it was Harry James Potter who cut the bloodline, enabling only him to restore it."

After much protestations and begging, the Potters finally left, sour and angry. They couldn't take away Harry's inheritance, that much was final. But James's smiled a cruel, humourless smile. They might no be able to take away Harry's inheritance, but they could take away his happiness.

**I know it's short, and yes, I know it's be a long time but I have a social life! Expect more updates now that its summer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chapter! Enjoy!**

**Reviews are love!**

**Disclaimer: Never have, never will **

By the end of the week, most professors were under the impression that Harry, Junipa and Shane were some sort of child prodigies. They never got anything below an O, and they knew all the answers in class. The professors were all bewildered, but no one was more bewildered than Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had been positive that Andrew would, no doubt, be at the top of the class but he was more near the bottom than the top. He did not expect for Andrew's brother to be not only academically the smartest in the class, but the more popular twin.

Oh yes, Andrew had many admirers. But Andrew also made it clear that Slytherins were dirt and the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were below him. On the other hand, Harry by the end of the month had many friends.

Harry had regular study sessions with Hermione Granger, the other brain, and helped Neville Longbottom and Eloise Smidgen when bullied. Not to mention helping the Weasley twins pull off pranks.

Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott were good friends with Harry, sometimes even dining at the Slytherin table with Harry, Junipa, Shane and Daphne.

Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein and Michael Corner were seen playing Quidditch with Harry on many occasions.

And it was also a known fact that Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Leslie Lovegood and Tracey Davies were friends with Harry.

But for Harry, life was great. He had friends in all four Houses, and though was the best student, was not a teacher's pet. But, then came the flying lessons.

"They're making us take flying lessons with the Gryffindors," said Junipa, horrified, as she read the sign set up on the Slytherin common room board. Daphne's head shot up.

"You're joking," cried Daphne but Junipa shook her head grimly. Harry flopped onto the couch with a groan, Shane reading a fifth year Transfiguration text next to him.

Thursday soon came and with it, the flying lessons. Everybody was nervous and excited about it, but no one was more nervous about it than Leslie Lovegood.

"I don't want to fly," she whimpered. "I'm scared of heights!"

"It'll be fine Leslie," Blaise was trying to soother her. Blaise and Leslie had become very good friends over the past month, due to their status has outsiders and loners.

"Yeah Leslie," Harry encouraged. "Nothing to worry about."

Leslie gulped.

"If you say so," she said shakily, clutching her quill necklace as if it would save her.

Harry and the gang went out onto the grounds with the rest of the Slytherin first years after breakfast for flying lessons.

When Madame Hooch came to teach the First Years, she was rather surprised at what she saw. When she taught Slytherins and Gryffindors, it was usually Gryffindors on one side and the Slytherins on the other. But this time, the right side was a short line of Gryffindors only while the left side was rather longer and had Slytherins and Gryffindors together.

She nearly had a heart attack when she saw Draco Malfoy, who belonged to an ancient pureblood family, standing next to and talking to Hermione Granger, a muggleborn student.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Madame Hooch barked. "Everybody stand by a broomstick!"

Harry stood next to his broomstick, Shane on his left and Junipa on his right.

"Stick out your right hand over the broom," Madame Hooch instructed. "And say, 'Up!'"

Everybody shouted up, with varying degrees of confidence. Harry's, Junipa's and Shane's broom jumped to their hands at once, shortly followed by Daphne's. Leslie's didn't move at all and Blaise's almost met his hand before falling back down.

Neville Longbottom's didn't move at all as well, though Harry wasn't happy to see Andrew's jump right in his hand.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle - three - two –"

But Leslie got too nervous. She kicked off the ground and shot up in the air, her dirty blond hair flying after her and silver eyes wide with fear. She had gotten to twenty feet when her broom started to try to buck her off. She fell to the ground with a scream and everybody heard the sickening crunch as she landed.

Madame Hooch, the Slytherins and some Gryffindors rushed to her. She looked to be ever paler than normal and her wrist was bent oddly, not to mention a gash on her cheek that was gushing blood. Harry guessed she had hit a rock or stick when she landed to make that gash.

"A broken wrist," Madame Hooch declared, helping Leslie stand.

"None of you are to move while I take Miss Lovegood to the Hospital Wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on, dear."

Madame Hooch helped Leslie back to the castle, Leslie doing a brave attempt to not cry. After they had disappeared into the castle, Harry heard laughter behind him.

"Did you see her face, the weirdo?" Andrew crowed. The only people who joined him were Seamus Finnigan, Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown.

"Shut up Potter," snapped Blaise.

"Sticking up for Lovegood, are you Zabini?" cackled Lavender gleefully. "Never thought you'd like barking mad girls."

"What's this?" Andrew said loudly as he darted forward to where Leslie had fallen. "It's that stupid necklace she always wears."

In Andrew's hand was Leslie's quill necklace, her most prized possession.

"Give that here, Andrew," Harry said loudly. Everybody stared at the two brothers.

"Why don't I leave it somewhere for Lovegood to find," Andrew said nastily. "How about the rooftop?"

"Give it here!" Junipa shouted, lunging for Andrew. But Andrew jumped on his broom and flew off. Andrew wasn't the most spectacular flyer but he was above average.

Harry jumped on his broom and flew after him. What Harry had that Andrew didn't was a natural instinct on a broom, not to mention several years being taught by Godric. Harry flew to level with Andrew, who now looked rather pale as he realized that Harry was a much better flyer than him.

"Give it back or I'll knock you off your broom," Harry called out lazily.

"Oh yeah?" sneered Andrew before he was nearly knocked off his broom as Harry flew towards him. Andrew's broom dropped a few feet, just enough for him to miss being hit by Harry.

"Catch it if you can!" shouted Andrew and he threw the necklace as far as he could. Andrew then flew safely to the ground, where he dismounted.

Harry saw the necklace fall and he went into a steep dive. He caught it five feet from the ground where he pulled up and fell gently to the ground. Shane, Daphne and Junipa were next to him in an instant.

"You moron!" said Junipa, hitting him in the head. "You could have broken your neck!"

"But it was brilliant!" roared Shane.

"POTTER!"

Harry turned to see Professor Snape striding angrily towards him. He looked as if he were too angry to speak.

"Professor, it wasn't his fault— "

"Be quiet Griffin."

"But Andrew Potter—"

"That's enough Raven. Potter, follow me."

Harry quickly turned to Blaise and gave him Leslie's necklace.

"Give this to Leslie, will you?" Harry asked and Blaise nodded before pocketing the necklace.

Harry followed Professor Snape inside the castle, feeling a bit sick. What if he were expelled? He followed Professor Snape till they reached a classroom. Professor Snape knocked on it before opening the door.

"Professor McGonagall? May I borrow Flint for a second?"

A boy came out of the classroom. He was brutish and looked like he had troll blood, along with looking none too bright. He had the expression of a concussed troll.

Professor Snape led them to his office where he sat down behind his desk and glared at them.

"Potter, this is Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch team captain," Professor Snape said. "Flint, I've found you a Seeker."

Flint was now grinning like a mad man.

"Potter, I want you training hard," Professor Snape said. "Gryffindor has won the Quidditch Cup the last nine years."

"He'll need a good broom," said Flint, speaking up. "A Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven. He won't catch much with a school broom."

"We'll see what I can do," Professor Snape said.

Harry emerged from Professor Snape's office in a daze. He was the Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team. He somehow found his way to the Slytherin common room to see all of the first years there, even Pansy and Theodore. Harry sat down dazedly.

"Well?" Draco was the first to break the silence. "Are you being expelled?"

Harry turned to grin at all of them.

"No," he said, smiling crazily. "I'm the Slytherin team Seeker."

All of the jaws dropped except for one. Junipa was having a laughing fit on the couch. Everybody turned to stare at her. She giggled and said something which set the whole common room laughing.

"Can you imagine the look on Andrew's face when he finds out?"

**Hate it? Love it? REVIEW!**


End file.
